Riley's Conception
by DaftCat
Summary: This is set before Jim had his baby in 'I'm in labour honey keep your hair on'. Well, the title says it all doesn't it ;)


Jim and Alex had been dating for about 2 months, they had met when Alex was looking at the flat down the hall from Jim. The relationship had started getting physical after the one drunken night they had shared their first kiss. Now Alex wanted more, he wanted to get intimate, Jim seemed a bit reluctant when he started dropping hints but soon warmer up to the idea when he realised how good he felt in Alex's arms.

Tonight was the Night Riley would be conceived

Jim moaned softly as Alex climbed on top of him, he couldn't help but smirk in excitement, he had never really done this before, with another man. However this also made him feel vulnerable

"Alex" Jim softly croaked out

"Shh shh" Alex cooed, soothing him back to silence

Alex nuzzled his head deep into Jim's neck, Softly kissing, teasing, nipping at the sensitive skin behind Jim's ear. His secret G spot which only one other lover had been able to locate without being told in his life time. Jim breathed out clinging to Alex tighter.

Jim was confused he shouldn't want this, this wasn't him, he was trying to fight it, but he couldn't push aside the lust, the passion, the heat that he felt surge through his body when Alex was close to him. He couldn't ignore the way his heart pounded in his chest as he felt Alex's tongue hit that sweet spot behind his ear, pushing his body further, and further into his own.

"Alex" he muttered again under his breath

Alex scooched down to Jim's chest, before taking a hardened super sensitive nipple between his teeth. Alex almost tore it from his body when Jim violently arched his back crying out. Alex folded his arms across Jim's chest so he couldn't move, pinned down to the bed. He started top firmly rub his tongue back and forth across his nipple, which in return got a long desperate groan from Jim's lips.

Alex looked into Jim's eyes as he ran a hand up the outside of Jim's naked left thigh, Jim gave in and let his leg rest into Alex's palm, he let his hips loosen up so Alex could climb between his legs.

Alex pressed his forehead into Jim's, his eyes never leaving his for a moment.

He climbed between Jim's legs and pressed his forehead into his, he ran his hand up the outside of Jim's left thigh.

"Alex..."

Alex pressed his lips into Jim's, first running his tongue across Jim's lower lips to part them so he could push his tongue into his mouth. Jim's eyes fluttered closed, he had never felt this level of love, passion, heat or arousal before. He wanted Alex to take him right then and there.

Jim found himself feeling insecure, unsure of what to do with his hands, his mouth, his everything. Suddenly that relaxed and ready feeling had disappeared. His lips felt clumsy pressed against Alex's clearly experienced mouth. He decided it was best to let Alex do all of the work.

Alex shifted down the bed from between Jim's legs to his boxers. Jim was suddenly feeling very insecure and his right leg shifted so his legs were more closed than open.

"trust me" Alex murmured as he moved close to Jim, his elbows either side of Jim's thighs. He started to kiss Jim's stomach, leading down to his groin. Jim let his legs relax again as Alex held both of his thighs in his arms whilst he nuzzled the outline of Jim's erection. Alex tugged at the waist band of Jim's boxers with his teeth, pulling them down enough so only a flat mound of hair could be seen. he then used his hands to pull them down so that his erection sprung out. Alex paused and looked up at Jim, who was looking sheepishly back at him.

Alex smiled before slowly engulfing Jim whole. Jim banged his head against the head board as he threw his head back, crying out "ALEX!"

Alex stopped, running his tongue slowly up the side of his penis

Jim's body was now ready for anything, it felt amazing, head spinning, mind blank, unable to focus on anything else other than Alex's touch.

Alex manoeuvred his body back between Jim's legs,. Who in response squeezed Alex's body closer to him, he wanted, needed, to feel close to him, skin to skin, to feel the heat of his body being shared with his own. Jim ran his fingers through the rough blonde hair of the younger man, pulling his face closer to him so they could share a sweet, but heated kiss together, before Alex started to proceed with the thing they both knew they were leading unto.

Alex sucked his finger before delicately inserting it up inside Jim, who immediately started to choke out cries of astonishment at the feeling it was causing. Jim couldn't form his words properly, he couldn't even think of words, he just had to make some sound of appreciation, begging Alex for more.

As Alex continued to hook his finger gently against that sweet spot, Jim lay there rigid, arms wrapped around Alex, damp with sweat, face flushed red, close to the end.

Alex stopped, getting a groan of disappointment from Jim. "Don't worry, you'll like this more"

Jim couldn't help but smirk in both fear and excitement.

After making sure he was ready, Alex pushed up into him, both men gripping at each other, bodies writing, sweating, chests heaving.

Alex stopped letting him adjust to his size. He held Jim's face, who was now lying flat on his back, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers diggings into his ribs.

"Ready?"

"Yes" Jim breathed

Alex started to kiss Jim's lips, as he started to move, building more and more with each thrust. Jim couldn't control his vocals any longer, he groaned deeply, murmuring Alex's name, clinging to him tighter and tighter, feeling the weight of Alex's body grinding against his own. All of a sudden it was all too much, He wined loudly feeling his body start to cum, Alex reached down and grabbed Jim's throbbing cock, gently stroking it, up and down, Jim continued to cry out, panting hard as Alex felt warm fluid splatter against his torso, Alex took one look at Jim's sweet face screwed up in ecstasy, before it was all too much for him, he gripped at the back of Jim's head before screaming into his neck, gasping for breath, calling out Jim's name over an over, until they both collapsed into each other. Jim wheezing, Alex panting heavily. After a few moments of coming back down from heaven, Alex raise himself up in shaky elbows to examine Jim's face.

"Alex I love you... I love you" Jim's words were only mere whispers, almost silent. Alex took a moment to adjust to the words he had just heard from Jim's mouth before pressing his lips to his forehead.

However he didn't reply, not that Jim really noticed, nor was he really aware of what he had just said, however it didn't change the fact that he meant it.

He pulled out and lay next to him, wrapping his strong arm around Jim's chest. They both fell asleep moments later.

* * *

2 weeks later, after another heated session of intimacy between the two, Alex lay next to Jim, he nuzzled his nose into his neck before whispering into Jim's ear

"I love you too"

Jim didn't wait for long before replying

"So you should do"

Alex raised up, confused at the abruptness of Jim's comment

"Because I'm pregnant"

* * *

**This fic is the conception of the baby 'Riley' Moriarty had in my other fic **_'I'm in labour honey keep your hair on' _**Please feel free to read!**


End file.
